The present invention relates to an improvement in a photo-solidification modeling device for forming a solidified image having a desired model shape by exposing to light a liquid capable of being solidified in receipt of the light in a region corresponding to the desired model shape.
In recent years, there have been widely used a three-dimensional CAD for designing a three-dimensional shape with use of a computer and a three-dimensional measuring instrument such as a continuous tomographic system. It is increasingly demanded to directly visibly confirm the three-dimensional shape on the basis of data relating to the three-dimensional shape created or measured by these systems. It is also increasingly demanded to easily fabricate a model having the three-dimensional shape in a short time on the basis of the above data.
Some noticeable techniques to satisfy these demands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,758 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 56-144478.
According to the known techniques, there is provided a photo-solidification modeling device for forming a solidified image having a desired model shape by exposing to light a liquid capable of being solidified in receipt of the light in a region corresponding to the desired model shape.
In each technique, the solidified image is modeled as follows:
(1) A surface of the liquid is exposed to light in a region corresponding to one section of the desired model shape to thereby form a section solidified image corresponding to this one section.
(2) The liquid corresponding to a further one section is introduced onto the previously solidified image.
(3) A new surface of the liquid is exposed to light in a region corresponding to this further one section to thereby form a new section solidified image on the previously solidified image.
(4) The above steps are repeated for all the other sections to thereby fabricate a three-dimensional solidified image as a laminated section solidified image.
As another technique, there has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-247515 a technique of immersing a tip of an optical fiber into the liquid and moving the tip in the liquid in XYZ directions to thereby expose a region corresponding to the desired model shape to light.
However, in this technique, a volumetric change occurs in solidifying the liquid by the exposure, causing distortion of the desired model shape.
To cope with this, the present assignee has proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-252795 a technique of preventing the distortion of the desired model shape by forming a supporting rib simultaneously with the fabrication of the model.
According to this technique, the distortion of the desired model shape during the modeling process can be considerably prevented. However, an operator must decide a forming position of the supporting rib and then set an exposure region corresponding to this position, thus rendering the operation troublesome.